Shamrocks and Shenanigans
Shamrocks & Shenanigans is the first part of the 16th episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by Achy Breaky Mace and followed by Three Dragons and a Baby. Plot Sir Blaze﻿, Sir Burnevere, Sir Loungelot, and Flicker are going to go on a vacation, to which King Allfire also wants to go but Queen Griddle forces him to stay for Riverprancing lessons. However, Griddle is not good at Riverprancing and falls over. Flicker suggests that she needs Riverprancing Shoes to do the dance right, but they can only be crafted by a leprechaun named Sean born in mid march on a new moon. So Flicker and the knights go to Ireland to find a leprechaun. Evil Spy informs Count Geoffrey of this, but falls down the stairs and is vacuumed up by Evil Knight 1. Geoffrey decides to catch a leprechaun for his gold, and Merle the Wizard dresses him and the Evil Knights as leprechauns for their trip to Ireland. At Ireland, Flicker and the dragon knights run into the Wandering Minstrel, who has been fired from Camelhot for no apparent reason. He gives them a book that says how to catch a leprechaun. Meanwhile, Count Geoffrey and the Evil Knights have been given a bag by Merle, which only contains Irish Stew (which Geoffrey throws onto Evil Knight 1's head, obscuring his vision) and some four leaf clovers. They set a trap baited with peppermint toothpaste. But Evil Knight 1, walking around blindly with the bowl of stew still on his head, falls into the trap instead. The dragons mistake him for a leprechaun and haul him up with a rope tied around him. He wishes he was anywhere else, and his four leaf clover grants the wish, teleporting him into space just outside Earth. The Wandering Minstrel reappears and gives them another suggestion. They set a second trap, this time with a leprechaun scarecrow as bait. Evil Knight 2 mistakes the scarecrow for a real leprechaun, and is caught in the trap, trapping him in a net. He wishes his mother would teach the fake leprechaun (which he still thinks is real) manners, and his four leaf clover grants his wish, teleporting both onto his mother's couch while she yells at the scarecrow. The Wandering Minstrel gives them some cobbler's hammers, which they bang on a wall as leprechauns are said to be unable to resist the sound of a cobbler's hammer. Loungelot hits a wall so hard that it breaks, sending barrels rolling down at them that send them to an area full of gold coins and four leaf clovers. The dragon knights forget about their quest and want the gold, but Geoffrey and Evil Knight 3 arrive to take it. Evil Knight 3 misses Evil Knights 1 and 2 and wishes that they were back together. The four leaf clover grants his wish, but instead of teleporting Evil Knights 1 and 2 to them, it teleports Geoffrey and Evil Knights 2 and 3 into space, where Evil Knight 1 is. Merle appears and tells the dragons that she'll restore Evil Knight 3's four leaf clover if they give her the gold. Flicker convinces Loungelot, Burnevere, and Blaze to accept, and uses the four-leaf clover to wish for a leprechaun named Sean born in mid March on a new moon. Sean the leprechaun appears, and after he gives them Riverprancing Shoes, they return to Camelhot, only to find that Griddle is no longer interested in Riverprancing, but square dancing, and square dances with Loungelot while Princess Flame dances with King Allfire. Trivia *﻿Final appearance (and only Season 2 appearance) of the Wandering Minstrel *This is one of the first times the word "hell" has been said on television. Sir Loungelot says to the Wandering Minstrel "Does the proverb 'Hell hath no fury like a dragon without his bickies' mean anything to you?" *Final appearance of the second Evil Spy, who is replaced with a third (with a green dragon disguise instead of purple) in later episodes. *Princess Flame does not appear until the last few seconds of the final scene, and doesn't get any lines. This marks the beginning of her role diminishing in Season 2. Category:Episodes